


Nightmares

by Chanelka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Twincest, maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanelka/pseuds/Chanelka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda has terrible dream. She was scared and only Pietro can calm her and help her go back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

_**Dark**. _

_She couldn't see anything except darkness everywhere around her._

_**Cold**. _

_She couldn't feel anything except cold._

_**Alone**. _

_She couldn't see her brother._

_Her beloved older twin-brother._

_Where was he? And why was she alone?_

_She looked around her but he wasn't here. He promised he always be close her. Everytime when she will be afraid. He promised he never let her be alone. He shoud be close her._

_So why she is alone now?_

_But now she remember everything._

_**Sokovia**. _

_Battle against Ultron and his army._

_Terrible pain which she was felt when **her brother** \- _

_**Gone**. _

_He's gone. He left her. Alone. Helpless._

_Pietro was dead and she was left alone._

 

She opened her eyes.

They were full of tears. But she was feeling how someone holding her. She was feeling warm hands wrapped around her small, tremulous body.

"Shh, Wanda. It's okay. It was only bad dream."

It was his voice. Voice of her brother. She snuggled into his chest. She tried to calm down listening beautiful sound of his beating heart but when she closed her eyes, she saw Pietro lying in dust. On one of Sokovia street. And his immobile big blue eyes. She saw her brother's death.

"I'm afraid, Pietro." she cried into his chest "Don't go, please. I don't want to lose you again-"

"Hey, my cute little one. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here, with you. And no one won't separate us. I promise."

She lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"You promised?"

"I do." he smiled a little and kissed her on her forehead "You trust me, right?"

"Of course."

"So lie down and back to sleep, okay? It was really long day for us. You must be tired."

She nodded her head and lays down close him.

Gentely, he covered her with a soft blanket. "

"Good night, my sunshine." he whispered.

"Pietro?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course, I will, my darling sister. I promies. And now come on and get some sleep."

She smiled to him and closed her eyes. He promised. Now, she could fall asleep without fears. Pietro will be there, even if she will has next nightmares. He'll always cam her and help her back to sleep. Pietro is alive. It was just a nightmare.

"I love you, beloved brother."

"I love you more, my little sister."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so-  
> It's my first story in English. It's short but I hope taht you'll like it :)  
> Sorry for all mistakes, my English is really poor :P


End file.
